


A Need For Ferocity

by Beloved_nalla



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have hot sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Ferocity

**Author's Note:**

> All smut ;) Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it

A knock on the door came, loud and irritating. Thorin growled low in his throat as he spread Bilbo’s ass and dove between the soft cheeks, his tongue devouring his hobbit’s tight entrance. Bilbo was making lovely sounds and Thorin wanted to savor them all when another knock on the door sounded. 

“What?” Thorin growled. 

The voice that answered was that of Fili. “Uncle, are you and Bilbo coming to supper?” 

“No.” Thorin nipped at Bilbo’s luscious cheeks, creating moans from the hobbit. Thorin had been thinking about this all day, waiting for his chance to get at his beloved burglar. He had come into the private chambers to find Bilbo bending over to pick up clothing. Thorin had rushed at him, causing the hobbit to drop the clothes and gasps as Thorin kissed his lips hungrily. Thorin had pushed Bilbo against the wall and began grinding up against him, letting Bilbo push his cloak off his shoulders and rip open his shirt. Once the dwarf king was bare-chested, Bilbo had started running his hands all over Thorin’s chest, feeling the tight curls of his chest hair. 

Thorin worked on the laces of Bilbo’s trousers as he licked and sucked on the hobbit’s neck. He began to create a patch of dark red when Bilbo moaned loudly. Thorin pulled back to look at him. 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked, huskily. Bilbo nodded and removed his shirt. Thorin took in the sight of Bilbo’s small build and wanted even more to get the pants off his lower half. Once the laces were undone Thorin pushed them down, allowing the Halfling to step out of them. Thorin made Bilbo turn around and had him lean up against the wall, ending up where they currently were. 

Thorin began to spank Bilbo every time he moaned when Thorin invaded his tight hole with his tongue. He also took notice that the hobbit had begun to stroke his dick while Thorin worked over his entrance. Thorin finally stood when Bilbo moaned his name. 

“Tell me, my burglar, what you desire of me.” Thorin’s voice was deep and warm against Bilbo’s ear. He leaned into Bilbo, pressing his erection against his ass. 

“I want you inside me.” Bilbo moaned. Thorin reached into the pocket of his trousers and retrieved the oil vial. He poured the liquid onto his fingers and one against Bilbo’s tightness. The hobbit gasped as his husband penetrated him, wanting more of what was being offered. Thorin obliged him by sliding in another finger and then another. He opened Bilbo up further, watching his Halfling pump his hips against the fingers that were inside of him. 

“Thorin.” Bilbo moaned loudly. The fingers were withdrawn. Thorin unlaced his trousers, taking them off quickly. He turned Bilbo to face him and his burglar knelt in front of him. Bilbo began to suck on Thorin’s erection, making him groan as Bilbo took more of him into his mouth. Bilbo’s mouth was wet and warm and his tongue was doing wonderful things against Thorin’s dick. He pumped his hips, causing Bilbo to swallow the erection over and over again until the King under the Mountain was ready to take his beloved hobbit. 

Thorin took hold of Bilbo’s hand, pulling him to his feet. He lifted him up and carried him to a chair that was near. Thorin sat down with Bilbo in his lap, the hobbit’s feet unable to touch the floor. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Thorin asked, as he lifted Bilbo up. The hobbit nodded and reached back to position the dwarf king’s erection so that it penetrated him. Thorin let Bilbo begin at his own pace, allowing him to take as much as he could and work his way up to the hilt. Once Bilbo was able to fully take the length he nodded to Thorin. 

The King under the Mountain lifted Bilbo’s legs up and held him by placing his hands on his ass. The sat up more and held Bilbo as he helped him move up and down in his lap. Bilbo moaned loudly and looped his arms around Thorin’s neck. Thorin pumped his hips up and he brought Bilbo down, hitting that sweet spot of his. They carried on this way for a bit until Bilbo could hold onto the dwarf any longer. 

Thorin remained inside of him and stood, carrying him to the fur that was laid on the floor. He laid Bilbo down gently and spread his comfortably. He pushed into Bilbo slow steady, watching his beloved cry out and make lovely expressions. Thorin kept up the pace for a bit until Bilbo begged him to go harder. And so Thorin did.

Bilbo lay underneath him, raising his hips to meet each rough thrust Thorin made. Bilbo leaned up at a time and sunk his teeth into Thorin’s shoulder, the mark remaining once he returned to the fur. Thorin thrust into him harder than ever after the bite, causing Bilbo grip the fur until his knuckles turned white. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo cried out as he felt his husband penetrate him with ferocity, hitting his spot over and over again. He began to leave a sticky trail upon his middle as his husband kept thrusting. Thorin leaned close to Bilbo, kissing him, moaning his name.

“My love…” Thorin pushed inside Bilbo hard, filling him with his sticky sweetness. He kissed Bilbo, moaning against his mouth. 

“Shall we eat supper now?” Bilbo asked, laughing against his husband’s mouth. Thorin nodded and helped his hobbit to his feet. 

“I’m sure that everyone will have plenty to tease us about.” Thorin joked. “Fili is still at the door.” And then another knock sounded.


End file.
